1. Field
Embodiments relate to a donor film and a thermal imaging method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermal imaging process using laser beams may include a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method or a hybrid patterning system (HPS). For example, the thermal imaging process using laser beams may include techniques using thermal imaging components for imaging or transferring an organic material or an inorganic material to another member or substrate by using a donor film, that is a thermal imaging donor component.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.